narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miku Hatsune
Miku Hatsune is a kunoichi from Konohagakure who battles with lightning style. Background Miku was a child that recived no love from her father. Her mother died after Mikus birth and her father blames her for that. He rather whould like a son. Childhood Hatsune Miku is the oldest daughter of the leader of the Hatsune clan, so she is the legally successor of her father. But he thinks women are the weak gender and so he doesn't acknwoledge her as his daughter. He believes Miku will plunge the clan into ruin. But Miku isn't weak, she actually was really strong for her age back then. As she was small she tried to make her father accept her by training hard and prove that she wasn't weak, but he never cared. Miku was sad then many times and she cried a lot but she ever hid it from people. Now After Miku noticed she couldn't do anything to make her father love her she later gave up on pleasing her dad. After years she had nothing left for her father then despise. She hates him and don't want to be close to him anymore. That's why she moved to the poor part of konohagakure. Her clan was rich and she had a luxury life, but she depended on the money of her dad, so she quit. Now she's poor and living alone in a small apartment. But she feels better now not to see her family, her clan, all day. But now her dad spreads rumors about her that she despises the clan (what's secretly true because the whole clan hates her to please her dad) and she wants to damage it, but that's not true. When she'll become the leader, she wants to destroy the hatred against women. Personality Childhood Miku was like always sad because her father didn't accept her. She wanted him to love her but he never did, that's why she became desperate sometime. But she still wanted to please her dad and so she did anything she could. She trained until she got exhausted and fell down but her father wasn't interested in. Miku was always sad, even at school, that's why she hadn't many friends. Her first friend was Rin Kagamine. Now Miku is still a little bit cold in precarious situations but she's happy again. Rin helped her finding back to life. Miku gained a lot of friends, as the others noticed that Miku wasn't that emotionless. Now she's laughing a lot and she doesn't waste any thought at her father. Appearence Miku is a small girl with ice-blue eyes. She has, like her eyes, ice-blue hair, but her nature type is raiton, lightning style. She ties her hair to two pigtails, which are as long as her butt. She wears her headband, like Sakura, on her head, and she has a gray, sleeveless top with a ice-blue strip in the middle. She has two sleeves at her arms, gray wit blue edges, and a skirt with a blue strip. Abilitys Miku uses raiton, lightning style, and she very depends on her weapon, a bow. Ninjutsu She sometimes uses ninjutsu in combination with her bow, that's when she shoots at her opponent with a lightning arrow. Genjutsu She never uses genjutsu, so I suspect she's pretty bad. Her talent is shooting, so she's good at long-range attacks, genjutsu is unnecessairy for her. Taijutsu Because Miku fights over long distances, she rarely uses taijutsu, but when she does, she's very good. As she was small, she didn't just train shooting on targets, she also learned taijutsu because clanmembers always talk that it's really important, and she thought that whould please her dad. Akujutsu Miku's Akujutsu (アーク, Bowtechnique) is very pronounced, because she had talent in shooting since she was small. She trained really hard on it, so now she's pretty good. Other vocaloids on this wiki http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Galaco_Hirai http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kokone_Misako I'll add more links soon Original charakter Miku Hatsune is taken from Vocaloid. I do not own her. I just drew the picture of her on top of the page.